Work will continue on the incorporation of enriched C13 nuclei in myoglobins and hemoglobins. These nuclei are contained in various adducts such as carbamino groups and in amino acid residues introduced at the ends of chains. The emphasis is on the latter types of incorporation. NMR measurements are made at two frequencies by Fourier transform techniques. Spin-lattice relaxation times are determined by the inversion-recovery method.